No Thanks
by Ajerzaaddict
Summary: Written for the Jellal Appreciation Day on 7 June 2016 on Tumblr.


"Thank you, thank you very much for saving us."

As he watched the man and his two children - who were being held tightly against their father's sides - sunk to their knees, smiling gratefully and crying happily at him to thank him for freeing them from the dark guild who captured them, Jellal didn't know how to respond but simply froze on the spot.

This was the first operation of his independent guild. And being thanked heartily by people because he had done something good, something right, felt alien to him.

He couldn't remember if he had done any good deeds in the past that had earned him some sincere thank yous from people. Probably not because there couldn't be a single thing he had done was good when all he tried to accomplish was to build a tower thought manipulating other people to work for him. And he tried not to remember the genuine smile a certain scarlet haired woman gave him when thanking him for assisting her and her friends in defeating a dark guild.

He didn't deserve her acknowledgement. And not thank you from the father and his children he had just saved, or from any other person he might save in the future. He wasn't the good man they imagined him to be.

"We are happy to help, there's no need for you to thank us." Ultear's voice brought Jellal back from his thought to reality. He, being still uncertain about what the proper action was for him to do in such situation, watched his partner and her foster daughter Meredy helping the group of three standing up. "Did any of you get hurt and need any treatment?"

After making sure that the family was unhurt, Ultear gave them some money and showed them the direction to go back to the nearest town which should take no more than 30 minutes of walk.

"We can't accompany you to the town since there are still businesses we need to tend to. But there shouldn't be any danger on your way because we have cleared the area when we came."

"I don't know how to repay you for saving our lives…may I at least know your names?"

"We are an independent guild called Crime Sorciere, that's all we can tell you."

"Please accept my utmost sincere thanks for one last time". The father bowed to his saviors, while his two children went to hug Jellal at his legs.

"Thank you, big brother."

Jellal couldn't help but smile when seeing those small eyes now filled with hope instead of despair.

"Stay safe and listen to what your father says, okay?"

After the family left, Jellal, Ultear and Meredy searched the base of the dark guild to see if there was any hint of Zeref's whereabout. After collecting some information they thought which might be useful in the future, they returned to their hideout.

"I'm glad that everything went smoothly for our first operation." Ultear said on their way back.

"It was because Ultear has done a really well planning in advance." Meredy commented with a smile.

"My plan wasn't going to work without yours and Jellal's help." Ultear glanced at Jellal who had stayed silent. "And if it wasn't for Jellal noticing the father and his children, I might have accidently killed them when I used arc of time on the guild building to destroy it. Thanks, Jellal."

Jellal shook his head.

"It's nothing worth to mention."

Ultear and Meredy exchanged knowing glances.

"What's bothering you, Jellal? You have been acting weird since you met that family you saved." Ultear asked with a frown.

"No…" Jellal turned his face away from his companions.

"Jellal?" Meredy asked, moving to Jellal's side to glance up at him with a smile. "We are guildmates, right?"

Ultear smirked. Jellal was soft-hearted with Meredy, treating her like his little sister. Meredy knew that too.

Jellal signed.

"I just don't feel that I deserve any thank for what I'm doing now. I'm doing all these things because I am seeking redemption for my past wrongdoings. My motivation is selfish. It's not anything honorable."

Ultear and Meredy didn't respond. They knew that feelings too well too to be able to say anything to comfort Jellal.

"We can't change the cause. But at least we can try to change the result." Ultear finally said. "Whether we deserve thanks or not for our effort, we must continue to do what we need to do."

Jellal nodded.

"You are right." He recalled the look in the children's eyes when they thanked him and a gentle smile descend on his lips. "Even if I don't deserve any thank for my work, I do still wish that I will be able to bring hope to people who are victims of Zeref's dark magic and his followers."

Ultear patted Jellal on the shoulder while Meredy held one of his hands in hers.

"And you have us with you to accomplish that together."

Jellal inhaled deeply before sighing in relief.

"Thank you."


End file.
